


Stagisti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, interns au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Back to Office” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 556.★ Prompt/Traccia: 14. Gli Stagisti!AU





	Stagisti

Stagisti

 

Zoisite si strinse i lunghi capelli arancioni in una coda di cavallo e osservò la ragazza seduta alla scrivania.

Mercury digitava rapidamente sulla tastiera, guardando gli innumerevoli numeri che apparivano sullo schermo, riflettendosi nei suoi occhiali.

Il giovane giocherellò con il proprio orecchino e le si avvicinò, con passo titubante. Le si mise alle spalle, piegandosi in avanti e simulò un colpetto di tosse.

Lei si riscosse, rabbrividendo e si voltò, guardando il ragazzo. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, arrossendo.

“Anche oggi hai fatto tardi?” le chiese lui.

“Mi sembra che tu non sia da meno. Però sì, il lavoro per noi stagisti è davvero tanto” ammise Mercury.

“Ci lasciano tutte le loro scartoffie e ci pagano una miseria” le rispose Zoisite. Le sfiorò la spalla con la mano ed entrambi rabbrividirono.

“Posso dare un’occhiata? Magari ci diamo una mano a vicenda e usciamo prima da qui. Hanno già chiuso tutte le luci e non mi va di dover chiedere sempre al portiere la grazia di non chiuderci dentro”. Aggiunse il giovane.

Mercury nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.

“Con molto piacere” concesse. Si spostò di lato con la propria sedia e lo guardò controllare in giro. Lo vide recuperare un’altra sedia girevole e sistemarla accanto alla sua, si accomodò mettendosi spalla a spalla con lei.

Zoisite sfilò dalla propria camicia bianca un paio di occhiali e l’infilò, leggendo rapidamente i calcoli.

< Nessuno avrebbe scommesso su noi due. Eravamo troppo giovani agli occhi di tutti per lavorare come stagisti in una base spaziale, ma ci siamo aiutati a vicenda. Possiamo contare l’uno sull’altra e ci stiamo facendo strada in questo mondo difficile.

Anche se, nel caso finiscano per richiederne solo uno, sono sicura che vincerebbe lui. Non solo è molto più intelligente di me, ma ha anche più carattere. Si sa far rispettare e non demorde mai, al contrario di me che sono sempre stata timida. Vorrei avere la sua forza, starei per ore ad ascoltarlo mentre parla > rifletté Mercury.

Zoisite finì di controllare i calcoli.

“Ti conviene cambiare l’impostazione della pagina. Se l’allarghi dovresti vedere meglio, ti basta rimpicciolire prima della stampa.

Abbiamo i deflettori a specchio in comune, adesso ti faccio vedere i progetti che ho già stampato su di loro. Sei a buon punto, ti mancano solo gli ultimi dati sui motori” disse con voce professionale.

Mercury annuì, alcune ciocche azzurre le finirono davanti al viso.

“Grazie di cuore” disse.

< Non si rende conto della sua genialità. Ha una rapidità nel calcolare che ho sempre sognato di avere, è più veloce di un processore.

Quando ho visto il progetto che ha usato per entrare, sui macchinari per dissolvere la nebbia che si viene a creare all’interno di alcuni aerei di linea, sono rimasto folgorato.

Sono convinto che quando dovranno scegliere uno solo tra noi, sarà lei ad andare avanti. Se lo merita.

Quello che mi dispiace di più è che non potrò rivederla > pensò Zoisite.

“Usciti da qui, spero tanto di poter mangiare qualcosa. Non ho neanche pranzato” ammise lei, guardandolo recuperare dal cloud del computer i propri dati.

“Posso offrirti la cena?” le chiese Zoisite.

Mercury sentì il cuore accelerare.

“Con piacere” disse.

< Spero di rimanere in contatto con lui anche dopo. Non sono mai riuscita a parlare così serenamente con nessuno prima > rifletté.


End file.
